warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Mosskit’s and Snowkit’s new life.
Mosskit splashed happily in the cool river, letting the water drench her blue and grey pelt. Her mother, Bluestar, was busy talking with the other leaders, so she was allowed to wander around Starclan’s territory while she waited. “But don’t wander to close to the edge,” Ferncloud, one of Thunderclan’s old queens, gently reminded her. “You might get lost in the fog, or worse, end up in the Dark Forest.” Mosskit sometimes heard stories about the Dark Forest, but no one really worried about them anymore, after they were defeated in the Great Battle. She trotted up onto the shore and shook out her pelt. ''So many cats joined Starclan after that battle... ''She thought. Suddenly, she heard a voice through the trees. “Cats of Starclan, come and gather under the Highstar for a clan meeting!” ''That’s Firestar’s voice! ''She rushed into the misty clearing where they held most of their meetings, staring eagerly past the giant crowd. “As some of you might know, Flowerbreeze of Thunderclan is expecting kits!“ Loud purrs erupted through the crowd, seeming to reach up to the sky. Mosskit fluffed up her pelt with happiness. ''New kits! ''“They will both be girls, and both reincarnations.” Suddenly, the cheering died down. Every cat in Starclan knew what that meant, two cats would be sent back down to the clans to live out another life. “The first one will be Sweetpaw,” Mosskit caught a glimpse of her light pelt as she padded under the Highstar, her green eyes flashing uncertainly. “And the second one will be Mosskit.” Mosskit let out a small gasp, and before she knew what was happening, she was suddenly standing next to Sweetpaw. She heard a mix of voices, felt a rush of wind against her face, and then everything went black. ”Good morning, Ivykit.” Ivykit stared up at a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkling blue eyes, a beam of dim light shining softly above her. “I’m guessing you’re eyes are adjusting to everything, since you just opened them.” She purred. “Sissy’s awake!” A white and ginger tortoiseshell squeaked, her little ears pricking up with excitement. “That’s your sister, Sweetkit.” The she-cat with light blue eyes said. “And I’m your mother, Flowerbreeze.” Sweetkit unsheathed her tiny claws, and pawed a bundle of moss towards Ivykit. “Now you can push it back! It’s a game that Mama taught me!” Ivykit gingerly touched the dusty ball with her paw tips, and rolled it over to her sister. “Now you’re getting it.” Mewed a cream tabby from the nest next to us. “Who are you?” I squealed. She waved her striped tail dismissively. “My name is Peachhazel.” Flowerbreeze rolled her eyes, and Ivykit suppressed a meow of amusement. “She’ll be here for a while. Her kits aren’t born yet.” She murmured in her ear. “Sometimes, she can be a little... Insensitive.” I blinked my dark blue eyes. ''Pawsteps! ''A pattern of soft thuds sounded by the entrance of the nursery. “Hello, Crowstar.” Peachhazel mewed admiringly, glancing at the scarred, black tom. Another tom entered the den, a sharp silver tabby. “How are you, Nettlestripe?” Flowerbreeze meowed. He shook his head. “Fine. A little tired, that’s all. But I’m a Medicine Cat, and this is my job.” He sat down next to Ivykit’s mother. “How are the kits?” He asked. ”Great. Sweetkit woke up in the middle of the night yesterday, begging to play with me.” He smiled. “Everything sounds okay then.“ Next he moved over to Peachhazel and Crowstar, looking her over. “And how are you feeling?” Peachhazel rolled her eyes. “Obviously not fine. My stomach’s been hurting, and I’ve been getting these horrible headaches lately.” He moved his paw along her pelt, looking for a fever. “Everything sounds normal, then. You’re very close to kitting after all. You’ll probably just have to wait a couple more days.” She sighed dramatically. “Oh well. I just hope it’s worth it. Anyway, did you bring me any food, Crowstar?” Her voice suddenly grew into a low purr as she looked up at her mate. “I brought this fresh squirrel. I had one of the apprentices fetch it straight from the top of the fresh-kill pile.” She took a bite out of it’s side, and then spat it out. “It’s filled with maggots!” She cried, glancing in disgust at the fat, white bugs crawling out of it. “I’ll make that apprentice get a new one, and then clean the elder’s den for a moon!” Crowstar growled. Nettlestripe gave an awkward twitch of his tail, and then left the den. “We are never going to hear the end of this.” Flowerbreeze muttered. It had been a moon since Peachhazel’s kits were born. The tom, Rainkit, was pure white with dark blue eyes and was deaf in one ear. The she-kit, Pollenkit, was bright yellow with light orange eyes. Ivykit and Sweetkit were currently four moons old. Ivykit looked up at the sky. A clear, full-moon was shining brightly “The gathering‘s tonight.” Flowerbreeze mewed. “Crowstar gave me permission to go,